British Isle Family Troubles
by EnterTheDarkSide
Summary: Summary inside. Warnings: No historical points or plot, just a bunch of emotional crap really, OCs, conflicting family, mentioned EnglandxFem!America, mentioned sex, and a 'mildly' snapped nation. Wales-centric. First fanfiction. Please review.
1. First entry

British Isle Troubles: Staying True to Yourself.

_Characters: England, Fem!America/US, Scotland, Fem!Ireland, Fem!, Wales, with mentions of Fem!Canada and New Zealand._

_Summary: When England's friendship with America becomes something more, the British Isles are launched into an unofficial Cold War. Wales, knowing he's just a small country, is trying to be neutral, but will family pressure and his repressed feeling's cause him to break down and take sides? Wales-centric._

_Warnings: No historical points or plot, just a bunch of emotional crap really, OCs, conflicting family, mentioned EnglandxFem!America, mentioned sex, and a 'mildly' snapped nation._

_Some things to know:_

_1. N. Ireland appeared around 1922 in this story._

_2. Compared to Wale's and his other sibling's childhood (I imagine them being around 1000- 2000 years old atleast), N. Ireland came when idustrilization existed (which started in England around 1750. All hail the Industrial Revolution!)._

_3. Wee= Little, Tidy= Great, Bonking= Fucking, Gabbing= Talking excessively. Wales will accidentally write his accent in from time to time._

_4. There's been something receantly about Scotland leaving the UK. I thought I might imply that in my story a bit._

1234567890

...Um, hello there, I'm Wales. I'm a country of the United Kingdom, headed by England, as my family and I call him. My 'Family', a word I use for the sole reason that we are all officially related, would consist of England; our technical Boss/Brother, who works hard for us, though he tries -and fails- to cover that up by saying that he's just 'being responsible', Scotland; our more... Uh, 'boisterous' brother, but who is good-hearted, mind you, and North Ireland, our youngest sibling, who can be a bit of a brat, but I guess that's what happens when you're born around a time when technology is taking over. Oh, and you're other siblings seem to do most of the work.

I guess with me, I seem to be the ghost of the family; the quiet one who isn't that well known compared to his siblings, or mistaked for England (we are not THAT similar!). While England likes to try -and, again, fail- at being 'the sane one', I feel that I may be the closest thing to calm in this family... Usually...

Another family member would be Ireland, the only one of us to leave the union so far and be her own nation. At first, well, a wee bit after their split up, they seemed to have gotten along better (though they still fought here and there). Nowadays, however, they're not even on speaking terms. Sure, Ireland, our Eldest sister, would talk to everyone but England (and America), though for reasons I'll soon get to, I wanted to avoid her...

We have extended family, too, like ex-colonies from Africa, Oceania, Asia and, of course, the Americas. The ol' U.S of America in particular.

That seems to be what started this unofficial Cold War.

America came over to our house one day.

Perhaps I should mention, we do live in our own separate homes in our own countries, however, due to some... 'Incidents', our bosses decided that we will be living in one house to get along while the 'Incidents' are taken care of. Tidy idea (sarcasm).

...Right, back to the story...

Anyway, upon hearing the opening of the door, coupled with a loud 'HEY ENGLAND!' in that foreign accent, I decided to leave N. Ireland for a moment, the lass was busy eating her lunch, and once again, help calm down the bickering that predictibally happened. However, as I came closer to where they were, I noticed there wasn't any yelling, banging, or high-pitched laugh. Peering over the doorway, I saw that they were hugging... And both were crying. England _was crying_. Not a usual sight, mind ye, of course it would take more to faze me. Sneaking away unnoticed, I got back to N. Ireland. America and England disappeared somewhere for the rest of the day.

Later, it wasn't until one of me Fairy friends told me what had happened: Appariently America had finally appoligized to England for the Revolutionary War, and that they had both agreed to make a fresh start. I thought that was nice, really. England needed someone like that after the split with Ireland, someone else then us to hang out with, because it seemed that wit and snark ran in the family.

So, after that, America started coming over more often, occasionally bringing over her sister Canada. I didn't think much of their relationship, until one day, after I came back home from a few days trip at New Zealand's, England questioned me about if Ireland had tried to contact me (when you family does magic, anything is possible). When I replied No, and asked why, he told me that Ireland called him and she, to put it delicately, exploded at him about his relationship with America.

I never knew of Ireland to be the jealous type, if it is actually jealousy, however, I did know why, though I have been trying to distance meself from the truth; America would stay over for days at a time, had already moved some of her stuff in the house, and would accompany us on family trips, though Scotland didn't take part of them. His boss wanted him to make diplomatic relations with other countries, and thus sceduled a trip around continental Europe for a couple of months. There was actually a debate going on whether Scotland should leave the United Kingdom, this was probably for preperation.

Oh, sorry, back on topic; everyone could see that America and England were now lovers and sides were being taken: Obviously N. Ireland seemed for it, proven when she once asked my opinion if America and England were to merge, which I gave a mixed but satisfactory answer for her young mind.

Scotland was, to put it in his own words, 'weirded out' by it all. He'd either be burying himself in his work or his room, only coming out when the two lovebirds weren't around, and don't be thinking he hasn't already shared his opinion with England!

With me, honestly, I don't want ta care much. England seems to be happier with America, and his cooking is even starting to become edible (now THERE'S a feat)! And America, as foreign as she can be, provided a nice female role model for N. Ireland, since Ireland just occasionally visited. Even Scotland was happy for his sister at first.

Of course, there are things I don't like, such as taking up the 'Wife' role more, considering that England is either doing his own work, hanging with his Girlfriend, or both, I've sometimes assumed.

Though I didn't mind the extra chores, I can say, N. Ireland can be quite the brat when she wants to be, like at night time when she wants to stay up late like the rest of us, or the fact that she doesn't want to do anything or go anywhere, which doesn't help her attitude, and I can't forget her catchphrase: 'I don't have ta, 'cause your not the boss, England is!'

The wee lass can be quite a handful, to the point where, one night, I actually exploded at her.

Nothing vulgar, mind ye, and my rant wasn't even a minute long, but it left us both feeling horrible (I was quite shocked at my outburst), especially since I've been trying to keep her out of this 'Cold War'. I still hate myself for that, even though after that incident, I told her a story of Leprechauns the night after as an apology. Also, if I ever seemed stressed when watching her, she'd be nicer. It was especially nice because whenever Ireland did call, I always needed some time alone to keep myself composed, for her calling would just remind me of what's been happening, and what could happen when she'll be free for visiting. Even though I specifically told her that I was neutral, I still feel her influence on me. Thankfully she usually calls when it's just me and N. Ireland are in the house.

Of course, I never asked her not to tell anyone, because not long after, England approached me asking if everything was alright; he said that N. Ireland told him about me, and that he was starting to notice something about me, too. I, as always, told him that I was okay, it was probably just the economy causing it (I just got over a cough due to that) and some stress from a lack o' sleep. I didn't want him ta worry, I mean, what he does with his love life, or in his bed (which has kept me up one night), be no one else's business but his, even though it seems others don't realize that...

What can I say? We can be nothing but a buncha fighting arses, but we do care about eachother.

Anyway, he decided to give me a vacation from watching N. Ireland for a few weeks as a thanks for letting him have his fun. I tried to do things to keep from losing meself; I enjoyed walking, especially through the forest, the sea, or in town. We're currently living in a house on the outskirts of a wee community, which was best fer this this family. Now that I think about it, I've been trying to get outside every chance I got since this rubbish started getting serious. Mostly at night, when it's calmer.

I decided to head out one foggy evening. While on my way to the sea, I met up with Scotland. Walking back from a job he got in town, I'm guessing, with a pack of his favourite brand of cigars, and no lighter. I knew by now to come prepared, changing me umbrella to the other hand to get my matches. He took it with a cheers, lighting one and taking a few puffs.

I stood a foot away, mocking him about his addiction, with him mocking me on how I always seem to smell a bit like a sheep, dispite not being near one for atleast a month, before he started talking about his plans for his trip. We were usually close, even when we fought eachother half the time as young'uns. Those memories vanished however, when he mentioned America and England. He had that face, the one that meant be was deeply troubled by it all, though I knew that already.

After going our seperate ways, I kept walking until I got down to the sea and, seeing that the tide was out, started walking on the sand. As I walked through the thick fog, I tried to sing or hum away my troubles. But thoughts of everything that's been happening kept resurficing, along with all the tension it had brung.

And I hated it.

So.

_Bloody._

**_Much!_**

I approached where the tide started, and assumed a stance; with me back straight, and my hands clutching the top of the umbrella verticle like the hilt of a sword infront of me, I stared out from under my hat at the sea, my eyes a cold greenish tint of steel, almost like the water.

I was angry, angry with it all! I stomped me feet, swung the umbrella, anything that would slice that bloody demon called Hatred! Why did this haff ta happen! Why canna I keep meself in check and haff people worrying about me! I want ta help them, but I can't seem ta when I'm bloody fuckin' neutral! **DO PEOPLE EVEN ****CARE ABOUT THAT!**

...No...They don't...

...No one does...

...And no one should...

A moment later, I was walking back to shore. Before I disappeared into fog's cloak, I glanced back to where I was standing; There was the fog in the distance, the calm tide, the smell of salt, the eroding rock around me, and my footprints going to the edge of the shore and back. Nothing else. A sigh was all that escaped my lips before I continued walking.

A wee bit later, I was taking the long way home, walking beside a Golf course, when I saw some Fairies flying by in the distance. I was about to wave to them, but they looked too far away, and after I broke down in front of some of them (again, I blamed the economy), I decided to wait until...Things cooled down before I met back up with them.

If you're wondering, I got a call form a frantic England when I got home that day. Of course I just told him that I was sick and stressed.

Moving on, I walked a bit more, until I saw a young jogging couple checking out a bush for some noise. Quickly thinking up a story, I decided to humour myself by telling them about a ghost that haunted this street and preyed upon teens who were too busy bonking eachother to see him approaching. They laughed, but I guess most folks do when a non-local starts telling them ghosts stories.

When I arrived at the house, I stopped for a tad, getting the last smell of the air, the last sight of the overcast night sky, the alive feeling of the wind hitting me arms, and combing through me dark blond, unruly curls, one of the few differences between me and England.

My thoughts lingered back ta the 'Cold War', but I quickly composed myself. I'd just be overdramatic again, and I knew that, even if I did tell them, tell everyone everything, it wouldn't matter, because it wouldn't change anything. That was all, simple as that.

Going back to my usual bored expression, I took one more breath before going inside. The lovebirds were in bed, their gabbing echoing down the halls. N. Ireland was in bed, naturally, and Scotland was in the kitchen making himself a late-night snack. We said our goodnights when passing each other, and I got ready for bed before retiring to me room. Greeting my little dragon friend Cardiff (where else would I get the idea for a dragon on my flag or the name fer my capital?), I cracked open a book of Folktales.

After some time of attempting ta relax -and failing- I gave up, putting the book down and shutting off the light. I kept fighting off any depressing thoughts that tried to invade my mind, until I was too tired to do even that. And from those thoughts, one good idea came from it:

'I wonder it New Zealand won't mind me coming over this weekend...'

123467890

_End of first part. Pretty dour, eh? Don't worry, things will get better...Maybe._

_Please review._


	2. Second entry

Um, hello. It's me again. You know, Wales? Anyway, it's been a few months now since I've written; last time it was somewhere in the Summer, now it's December, we even have a tree set up for Christmas.

Right, anyway, a few things have happened since then; I'm back to work now. My little vacation from watching N. Ireland -courtesy of England- is over, though thankfully not as much as I did some months ago.

America is pretty much living with us now, of course she has to leave for a few days to Washington for her job as a nation from time to time. She and England just finished revamping our house ('cause apparently this big house just ain't spacious enough fer this 'Family'). Lass seems to have a gift with mechanics.

She also got a dog (my wee dragon friend was slow to trust it), whose name I always forget. It's always a hassle when I'm watching over N. Ireland, usually because she wants the dog to sleep in her room and usually takes several minutes just to get to bed. Wee lass can still be a bit of a brat here and there. Not very long ago, we found out that the dog used N. Ireland's room as a bathroom because she couldn't get out. It took me most of the night to clean up the crap and piss. N. Ireland helped a bit, but I soon sent her to England's bed when she started leaving me to call England at work sometime pass 10PM. By the time he got home, I had already cleaned everything up. We had no clue where America was; she was supposed to be working in our big garage, but I couldn't find her when I checked.

I didn't get much sleep that night, if you're wondering, and the dog is no longer allowed ta sleep in N. Ireland's room.

By the way, England seems to be pretty happy nowadays. Sometimes he and America take the dog out for walks, which gives me a break from their lovey-dovey-ness (I've never really been one for romance) for awhile. I decided to try some of his new and improved cooking (anything he makes that doesn't move I consider 'improved'). It wasn't too bad, since I'm still alive. Having America monitoring him in there keeps it from burning, too.

Ireland is free for us to visit her again. The last time I think I only visited her twice; first when she took me and Scotland out for a late night supper. I remember during the ride she and Scotland talked all the time, mostly about Scotland's upcoming trip around Europe. At one point I remember her voice getting serious like it would when she was angry. A voice that, I'll admit, always scared me and made me think of times when our family fought, times that have always made me dour.

The second visit was at the request -more like order- of England, probably on suspicion that I was avoiding Ireland. To be honest, that was partially true, me and Ireland don't get along as well as she and Scotland would, but really I just wanted to not be reminded of what was going on at the time and didn't want to be influenced by her.

That time I remember I tried to keep my distance and let N. Ireland get most of Ireland's attention, rather like the visit before. The first night we were there, she decided to take us over to one of her human friend's gatherings to drink. I myself am not a big drinker, due to the fact that I have low alcohol tolerance and get… 'Unpleasent' when I'm drunk. Anyway, after about half an hour or so of listening ta Ireland and her friends talk, both me and N. Ireland were bored, not really caring what they were gabbing about. Finally, I decided to go for a walk, it was a nice night. I asked N. Ireland a few times to join me, but she declined.

I didn't enjoy my walk as much; the 'Cold War' topic wouldn't seem to leave me head. I usually liked walking someplace with water and less cars. But I was in a wee landlocked town at the moment, so I only saw a bunch of houses and some nocturnal animals crawling about when I wasn't on the main road. When I did return to Ireland and her friends', I wished I was still out walking, atleast I wasn't bored then. I basically watched N. Ireland play on Ireland's friend's Wii until it was time to go.

The days in between weren't that interesting.

The last day however, Ireland decided to take us out for a walk in an secluded place; a bay not far from her home. We packed a lunch, convinced -I say forced- N. Ireland to come, and drove for a few minutes until we got there. It was nice, really. We walked around for some time, before we took a break to eat. I remember, N. Ireland decided to playaround on the rocks, leaving me and Ireland alone to finish our lunch. It was then that she asked a question, THE question, that I've been avoiding everytime me and her where together: How's the situation with those two?' I knew what she meant. I merely answered that I didn't care, they could do what they wanted. What she said next, however, truely surprised me: '...Whatever makes him happy.'

While I was also confused and somewhat suspicious with that statement (they both seemed to be good at calling eachother idiots as of late) I was also relieved. It felt like a giant boulder had been lifted from my shoulders at those words. My eyes watered a bit, thankfully I wasn't facing her, so she wouldn't go on about guys and crying. After a few more minutes rest, we continued around the bay, while trying not to slip on any wet rocks (It happened a few times).

Since then, I have been getting less headaches and have been feeling happier, though I didn't show it much. I even decided to get back in touch with some of my Fae friends, it's been awhile and I'm sure they've been either wondering about me or have been asking the others.

Speaking of England, I recently heard him muse about how we don't seem to go on any 'Family Trips' anymore (He was drunk, by the way). I didn't say anything, but the answer I thought was that we weren't technically a 'Family' right now, what with Scotland in continental Europe, Ireland being her own nation, America being England's Girlfriend, and me being more introverted then usual at this time. Honestly, I don't mind England and America dating, but I've decided that it's okay as long as they don't drag me along for any 'family time', as America calls it.

Scotland feels similar, but he definitly sides with Ireland, much to England's annoyance. One time when me and Scotland were hanging out together late at night after England said 'Good night' to both of us before heading oof to bed, Scotland told me that he was surprised 'cause he thought him and England were no longer talking to eachother. Honestly, I was thinking the same thing, especially with all the argueing they were doing... Well, more then usual. I remember awhile back Scotland was confessing to me one time that the townspeople noticed the 'new couple' and kept bothering Scotland about it nonstop.

Speaking of Scotland, he's just returned from his trip, he'll be staying with France or Ireland for now (anything to pish oof England). He's going on another one in a couple o' months. Just this week we met up with him in a small shop outside of Paris. It felt a tad weird talking with him in person again, and not communicating through magic like we've been doing for the last few months.

We listened as he talked about all the interesting sites he saw. I mostly just observed while everyone else conversed with him. Aye, my invisibility can work even on my bros, which has depessed me on a few occasions, one time when Scotland got all excited about something that France showed him, something that I was trying ta show him fer months...

Anyway, I remember wanting to talk to him, but compared to his trip, nothing interesting happened here, so of course, I was mostly silent.

The next time I saw him was when I visited Ireland, who appariently didn't know I was coming over (yet everyone else did)... Nonetheless, we had an okay time. Me and Scotland finally got to talk, though it was mostly on what to get Ireland for Christmas, even though she said she didn't want anything.

Ireland didn't want any more junk in her house because she was trying to revamp it. America was suppossed ta help her...But, of course, her and England started to get close, then Ireland got pished.

By now, I had finished Chrismas shopping, and decided to give Ireland some coat hangers I made a while back. I have a basic knowledge of Blacksmithing, though it has been awhile...

All in all, it seems that things are simmering down here; the 'Cold War seems to be over; Scotland is coming over for Christmas and him and America are getting along, N. Ireland is fine with it, Ireland doesn't mind (though, for some reason, she's been refusing to step into our house. I think England might have something to do with that.) and is on speaking terms with England, atleast. America is bringing Canada over fer Christmas.

England asked to me and N. Ireland ta open our gifts from Ireland when Scotland, who was staying at Ireland's place while she was working, brought them over. My gifts (Ireland can be quite generous, which I hate at times 'cause I don't like being spoiled) were a couple o' books on Folklore and a Claddagh necklace (Hands holding a heart with a crown on it). I got mixed feelings from it; on one hand, it reminded the influence she can still have on me, but on the other hand, it reminded me that, no matter what happens to us, even if the union dissolves and we all become separate nations, we'll still be Family, always caring and watching out for eachother.

I remember, very recently, when I was out taking a walk when it was snowing out, I had starting humming, which quickly turned into singing. It seemed like forever since I've last sung, and while I'll admit it wasn't my best (cold weather was affecting my voice), I felt happier after the first song.

For once in several months, I was at peace.

I kept singing until I got to a shortcut through the woods, which I would use to get home quicker (why get home quicker, I don't know). The rest of my time until Christmas, I kept thinking of the reactions my siblings would have at what they got (I doubt they expected much from me, though).

On Christmas Eve, I spent the time in town with Scotland as he said hello to his friends/ex-coworkers. We joked around as we walked, though I mostly listened as he talked, of course that wasn't unusual. Even though I had to watch over N. Ireland that night, we still had fun; Scotland showed me a bunch of things and I showed him a few things (and he actually paid attention).

I know, as nations we experience some very horrible things throughout our long life, and we can have a hard time dealing with change here and there, but life goes on, and change will always happen, whether we want it or not.

Like the empires that nations become, we will have our high moments of glory, but eventually, we collapse or breakdown, physically, mentally, or emotionally. Of course, in the end, we can rebuild ourselves, stronger and smarter then before. That is our life, simple as that. It may not be the most positive, considering that not all Nations/Empires survive their collapses, but it is the truth.

And with that I end this entry.

Happy Holidays,

Wales, or Cymru.

-Epilogue-

Collapsing on the bed, Wales sighed tiredly; he had just finished unpacking all his stuff into his own house. It was the end of the first month of the new year, and all those 'incidents' have been cleared up. His little dragon Cardiff lay beside him, red scales glowing in the soft light. His Grey-green eyes glanced to him before back up to nothing in particular.

Ireland loved the coat hangers, and even wanted Wales to make a few more for her. Scotland easily predicted his gift; he just thought back to what he had recently been looking at. Speaking of Scotland, he got sick just before he left on his second trip to Europe. For that reason, Wales will go back to the house he just left to help take care of Scotland, along with America, England, and N. Ireland.

'Might as well get some sleep...' He thought, turning over to turn off the light, not caring that he was in his day clothes. Cardiff moved to another part of the bed, where the blankets weren't being disturb. When it looked like his friend was asleep, he curled up around Wales' feet and let the sounds of the house lull him to sleep.

END


End file.
